Dragon's Love Potion
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: "Fine."Malfoy hissed as his grey eyes shined as he leaned in with a deadly smirk that did more than instill fear. "You have to come to terms with the facts Granger by tomorrow you will be Lady Malfoy."He walked away.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stood in the empty ball room her eyes moving around the room, her palms where sweating, Her arms felt like lead weights, Her eyes where starting to bloom with a pain from a headache that has been hanging over her head. "Gee Granger are you going to faint?"Curled a familiar tone, She turned to him and shook her head "Go to hell Malfoy.", "I am already there Granger I can assure you of that."He said stepping into the ball room. She hated how he looked so rich and untouchable, Draco's eyes moved over her and he let out a tsk of distain, She looked like thestral dung, Her hair was even more frizzy and her face was pale and drawn taught from the frown she wore constantly.

"I guess I should tell you thank you for letting the minister hold the annual Memorial Ball here."She said primly as she could with a headache pressing on her eyes making her vision splotchy "Spare me, What in the heck is wrong with you?"He asked as she swayed a little at the change of lighting in the room "None of your business Malfoy."she hissed weakly as she moved away from him, He had moved closer to her so he could catch her if she decided to take a tumble. "It is, You are in my house and I do not need Potter or the Weasel getting uppity at the state you are in." He said snidely as he took her arm that she had pathetically tried to escape from.

"Don't."She warned as he rolled his eyes "Just go to Severus."He said tugging her to the door of the Ball room "I don't have to do anything."She stated her heels dug into the wooden floor "Fine."Malfoy hissed as his grey eyes shined as he leaned in with a deadly smirk that did more than instill fear. "You have to come to terms with the facts Granger by tomorrow you will be Lady Malfoy."He walked away, Hermione closed her eyes and let the world fade around her barely hearing someone said "Shite."

* * *

*3 Weeks Ago*

"This is crap."Cussed Ron throwing the papers down in front of Hermione and Harry who looked equally unpleased "Ron."Hermione tried but he shrugged her off "I don't get it! Why do we have to go to that ruddy place to be tested!"He said raising out of his chair in Grimmauld place's small kitchen. "They say that they can figure out ones true love by the Amortentia Potion." Hermione sighed "I am curious."said Harry breaking out of his thoughts.

He looked at the paper and sighed "I just don't like the stipulations."He said "Wow big words Harry."said a new voice from the door, Harry grinned and turned to face the black haired Witch "Alissa."He greeted as they watched her walk into the room. "Harry, Ron, Hermione."She said taking the newly given up chair. "What's the issue now? Did the big bad golden trio need a new cause."She taunted with a smile, Her blue eyes still held some red around the edges. Ron turned red "This is the bloody problem."He stated pointing viciously at the Daily Prophet with a grinning Percy Weasley and his new wife Audrey "How is your brothers nuptials any cause for concern, I know!"She said as soon as the words left her she sat up and slammed her hand down staring at the grim golden trio "Dark magic has to be at work! Who else would fall for up tight Perfect Percy anyways!"She said using Percy's nickname when they where first years.

Hermione shook her head "Read it."She pressed, Alissa sighed and picked up the prophet and read out loud "Minster thanks Percy Weasley and new wife Audrey Weasley in their test of the potion that will make unhappy and forceful bonds a thing of the past."Alissa's face scrunched up "Using an altered Amortentia potion, the ministry will beable to give the person their true soul mate, See page four for more information.". Harry ran a hand though his unruly dark hair "They don't tell you that once you walked into the place you have to do the test in a weeks time and marry the person or else."Harry said. She looked at all of them and let out a snort "You went in there didn't you."She said casualy moving the prophet.

"All Harrys fault."Ron remarked shooting his oldest friend a dark look, Harry had the decency to look ashamed. Hermione rose and tutted "No use now boys, Alissa are you going to try it?"She asked the girl who turned her lip up in a grimace revealing perfect white teeth with the canines a little bit sharper than normal "From what I get there is no try it out."She said raising as well "You deserve happiness."Hermione said looking at the girl before her. She snorted "I am going to my room, Good luck."She said "Sounds like you will need it."She called from the stairs ignoring the portraits yells. "She does that on purpose!"Harry said with a slight wine at hearing Mrs Black scream out "Inbred beast! Villainous creature you get out!".

"Lets go."Hermione said rallying them into the fireplace, With a strong glow to her, She threw the powerder into the fire place.

* * *

They walked into the newly decorated room "At least they did something with the Centar office."Ron muttered darkly as the blonde behind the counter rose "Ron Weasley you are first."She announced after a moment of looking over her books. Ron gave Hermione a fleeting look and fallowed the blonde "What do you think they do?"Asked a nervous Nevile who unfortunately came in with the golden trio a day ago only to be told they now had to do the potion. "Its not best to assume anything."Hermione told him sharply, She couldn't relax at all she felt as if the world was tilting sideways.

Harry took her hand and Ron walked out pale and a little sick "Ron."Hermione said as her and Harry rose together to look at there friend who gave Hermione a sad look "I...Luna Lovegood."He said walking out of the office, Hermione felt her heart break for Ron who hoped that she was the one that he was meant to marry, To prove her wrong, after a month of dating she decided that he wanted a wife that would stay home and act like his mother but she wanted to live her life. Being a housewife was not on her list of things to do with her life "Harry Potter."The blonde called from the door.

Harry gave her hand a comforting squeeze and walked to the door, "I don't feel good."Nevile said turning green and shot off to the bathrooms. Hermione was left alone until Harry came out with Ginny grinning "We got Married"Remarked Harry showing off the bonding rings that where gold and red intertwined the only difference in Ginny's was the diamond. "What?"Hermione asked confused "You are able to marry the person, We decided to just get it over with."Ginny said with a small smile, Her brown eyes looked up at Harry as Hermione frowned "Hermione Granger."Called the blonde who seemed to be happy setting up couples. "Then I don't want to even be around Mrs Weasley when you tell her."Hermione said giving them one of her best smiles "Congrats."She remarked.

Harry looked down at Ginny and kissed her nose affectionately "Gin, Who do you think Hermione will end up with?"He asked curiously, Ginny smiled her brown eyes flashed knowingly "The only person who could handle Hermione and get away with out much permeant damage, Keep her intellectually stimulated, also they had enough sexual tension though out school to make even Professor Snape raise an eyebrow."Harry Frowned at his new wife "Who? Victor Krum?"He asked Ginny rolled her eyes "Draco Malfoy, did you not notice?"She asked stopping at her fathers office "Erm.. No?"Harry offered weakly.

Ginny shook her head with a sigh "Malfoy."Harry's face scrunched up "Eh."He said as Arthur opened the door and grinned "Come in I heard the grand news!"He announced.

* * *

Hermione stood in the room and looked around, It was dark a bare with on a simmering potion in the room "Take a smell and tell me what you smell."Said the blonde with a smile. She leaned in already expecting the smell from her 6th year but was amazed to find it was changed "Parchment, sandalwood and some thing else."She said pulling back the blonde nodded and held out a small bird like creature who flown around the room and then into the darkness. "What happen?"Hermione asked the blonde didn't say a word and only stared at Hermione with a smile on her face.

Hermione felt her wand and relaxed, this blonde girl was like one of those porcelain dolls that her mother would try to get her to keep in her room but the staring blank eyes creeped her out... Sorta like now."This better be important... What the.."A stuned blonde walked into the room, Hermione's nose picked up a stronger smell of Parchment, Sandalwood and the other thing. She turned at the voice and paled. There stood Draco Malfoy his dress robes half way undone and his hair that was now to his shoulder made him look slightly older. His grey eyes hardened as they landed on Hermione. "What is this about?"He demanded from her but all Hermione could do was stare in horror.

If it was any other moment than now, He would have actually laughed at the look that Hermione had on her face and for once the bushy haired girl was lost for words "Draco Abraxas Malfoy is a perfect match for Hermione Jean Granger"Announced the bird who returned to its post. The weird blonde seemed to come to life "Yes well, How would you like to get married?"The blonde asked Draco looked disgusted "Tell me you where stupid to fall into the ministry's _love potion._ Pathetic!"He sneered Hermione glared at him "Go to hell Malfoy."She spat and then she turned to the blonde "I won't be marrying _him._"She stated crossing her arms, Her chin tilted up in defiance. The blonde's smile faded and she got even more creepy "Either marriage or Azkaban for the both of you."She stated pulling out her wand "This is a extreamly rare potion and it is not made only to be waisted."She said then the smile returned "Besides you're _meant_ to be together."

Hermione watched Draco pale and looked scared at the threat of Azkaban but then it was gone as soon as it arrived and Hermione felt a twinge of resolve "Fine."She said her eye's widened as she said "I will marry Malfoy."She said it had to be the fumes from the potion "Now"She added, Draco looked at her and seemed to be fighting something and then whatever it was won because he came closer to the potion and then Hermione "No, My mother would kill me."He said as he moved far away from the potion his arm covering his nose "You have 4 weeks to comply or off to Azkaban with you, Have a wonderful day!" chimed the blonde escorting them out and calling for Neville who paled considerably more seeing Draco walk out with Hermione covering his nose.

Hermione's mind seemed to snap back once the potion's fumes faded "Thats why Ginny and Harry just got married."She said to herself shaking her head almost forgetting Draco who smirked "Who did weasel get then?"He asked she replied before even thinking "Lovegood...I take back what I said by the way, I am not marrying you, Ferret."She said walking off. Draco's face twisted in annoyance and walked swiftly up to her and grabbed her arm "Malfoy's don't stomp off, You have to act like you mean something Granger."He told her, She yanked her arm away and glared at him "I do mean something, Just not to you or any other pureblood family." She looked for the muggle artifacts section and walked down it.

Harry and Ginny walked out of her fathers office to see Hermione in a flurry of anger and Draco looking annoyed as heck "Told you."Singed Ginny "Sexual tension.", Harry frowned "Leave her alone Malfoy."He said walking up to Hermione and pulling her over to Ginny who was trying not to grin to wide. "I need to talk to my _fiance_ Potter."He sneered "Harry take Hermione to our place please."Ginny said Harry nodded and gave her a kiss. Ginny watched Draco carefully before talking to him "I had a feeling you two would end up together."She said softly as Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Damn it Gin, It isn't supose to happen."He growled Ginny smiled "Lets go get some tea."She said taking his arm and walking to the muggle exit.

* * *

"Tell me, Why didn't you just say yes instead of being so...Malfoyish." Ginny asked as she leaned back in her chair, Draco stared with a raised eyebrow "It's Granger."He stated like it was the most oblivious thing "Yes, The same head girl you couldn't stop staring at also the same girl you took that hex for." Draco's grey eyes darkened "Gin."He warned not wanting to remember that part of his life. "Don't Gin me, Draco, She should at least know what you went through. For her. You have always like her, Now you have a chance a being happy but acting like a fungus isn't going to get you anywhere." Ginny said her pointer finger pounded on the table as she talked.

"Is that your newlywed wisdom or outragous Gryffindor logic?"Draco asked anyone else would have bristled at his tone and stomped off but Ginny knew that look and the way he was sitting, His shoulders drooped just a bit his hand tightly wrapped around his cup, His face hardened to the Malfoy look a defence mecanisim Ginny thought as she shrugged "Take it as you will, Honestly what I am telling you is the truth. Remember our seventh year and you where struggling to agust to a normal life." Draco's jaw clenched "yes."He forced out. "The only thing stopping you from wisking our dear Hermione away from her pain and greif of loosing close friends was that stupid pureblood laws.".

When Draco didn't answer back Ginny continued "Now you have a chance." She threw down a couple of Muggle dollars and stood "Be kind to her Draco, unlike the rest of us, she's never gotten over the war. Why do you think she only stay's an hour at the memorials?" With that Ginny walked out of the small muggle cafe leaving Draco to his thoughts.

* * *

Hermione sat holding a cup of tea tightly in her hand as she looked at the washed table that wasn't so worn as it was now. Sirius never did care about his mothers belongings like her prized family table, "Hermione."Harry started but stopped unsure of how to put what his newly wedded wife just told him. "Harry, I am fine."She didn't look fine at all her hands where white holding onto the cup and her eyes kept on darting around like a scared cat about to jump at the slightest sounds. Something crashed from upstairs and Hermione jumped "It's only Alissa, 'mione." Harry said calmly "Are you sure?"She asked standing and pulling out her wand "Could someone have broken the wards?". Harry shook his head but allowed his paniced friend to move past him and up stairs. He knew from experiance even if it has been a year he still even catches himself if he is a high stressed situation that he will revert back to a survival mode.

Alissa yanked something out of the trunk resting on the edge of her other one as the door slamed open and Hermione pointed her wand at the scared girl "Jesus Hermione, are you trying to make me shit myself!"She shreiked as she held her shirt to her chest as if it would protect her "Oh." Hermione said backing off "Oh! Thats all you got to say! Whats got yur wand in a knot?"Asked Alissa her Southern American accent was thick and heavey from being scared by Hermione. "Just...Malfoy." Hermione said Alissa frowned "You haven't seen the pussy since school." She said usualy Hermione would repramand her for such words but this time she just sat down at the edge of Alissa's bed "I have to marry him."She said blankly "I can't believe this...I'm sorry Alissa I realize you are probably busy."She stood and went to walk out "Hermione." Alissa grabbed her arm careful not to catch her skin with her sharp nails "I am just trying to sort threw my stuff from LaVache's"She said "Tons of talking room threw that." Hermione nodded and again took her spot on the bed.

Alissa pulled out her wand and moved the trunk closer to Hermione so Alissa could listen and sort "Well you are marrying Malfoy and how do you feel about that?"Alissa asked pulling up a small shirt that wouldn't fit her at all. Hermione frowned "Not excited at all, Its bad enough that this year Kingsley is wanting me to honnor the dead."She sighed "I just know that I don't belong in such a family like the Malfoys, I am a mudblood for merlin sakes." Alissa gave her a look "Hermione Jean Granger you are not a mudblood."She said pulling out a small fairy tale book. All Hermione did was nodd much to Alissa's annoyance "They will make my life horrible and I will probably spend most of my time away from Malfoy."She explained "At least he won't get in the way of your goals." Alissa said trying to find the golden lining in the darkened sky. Hermione nodded than she realized something that made her sick to think of it "Oh Merlin." She gagged "I will have to...", "Do the dirty with the Ferret?"Alissa said nodding as she threw away a few odd drawing that held no meaning. Hermione groaned and flopped back on the bed "Well maybe all those girls where right about the Slytherin prince." Alissa wasn't use to being the optamist usualy she was the one being the dark cloud but right now Hermione was the all consuming cloud.

Alissa frowned and set down a small trophey "Hermione now I understand that I am not exactly your buddy like Ron or Harry." Hermione sat up to give the slender black hair witch her full attention "Have you gotten over your fears of what happen at the manor?"She asked Hermione flintched "Of course I have"Hermione lied usualy it would work with the boys but Alissa was a diffrent story "Your heart is accelerated." Alissa stated eyeing her than she walked over to her smaller case and whispered something and the top sprang open "Any nightmares?"She asked pulling out a couple of vials "Alissa you don't have to do anything, I have learned how to deal with them." She said "No you almost hexed me for dropping something" she stated mixing the two potions together and stirring them a puff of smoke rose and Alissa sniffed "Perfecto.".

"When you have another panic attack take this. It is a mild stative, Anyways maybe this Soul mate stuff isn't for the crows. Maybe Draco Malfoy really is your âme soeur" Alissa drawled her french sounded off to Hermione's ears who had heard french since she was a child, Her mother was a thicky intertwined with the french comunity. "Alissandra Louviere?" She spoke Alissa nodded "Thats my name, Fille. Whats wrong with it?"She asked her. "Its not proper french." Hermione said Alissa chuckled a little "You just realized that eight years now and you still haven't ask me where my becomings are?". "I assumed America but now I am a tad confused."Hermione said trying to figure it out "I lived in Louisiana, a small town that had a thick french herratage with some spanish mixed in. Of course I moved to LeVache's Childrens Home which was in the deep Bayou area." She explained "But than why did you Pronouce âme soeur like you dropped the 'R' sound completely." Hermione said Alissa smiled "That sounds prettier comminng from you than me, We sorta altered our 'french' its not exactly french but it isn't english either." She pulled out a old wooden box and pulled out a pretty glass stone with swirls around it.

"Ah, Alissa have you thought about... finding the 'one'?"She asked timmidly, Alissa gave her a silghtly sad smile "Nobody wants me anymore, fille, I am too damaged. Now you." Alissa pointed to Hermione who touched her forearm "You are not so damaged. The war did its damaged to us all but you got out of it better than most. Let me refrase that... "Alissa shook her head "You had a choice just like me, just like Remus and Tonks they had choices, Fred too." Hermione's eyes went glassy at the names that Alissa brung up "We all made our choices and now you have to choose a somewhat decent life with the Ferret or Azkaban, personaly I would choose Malfoy." Alissa smiled as Harry knocked after hearing Alissa's speach "Hermione, Ron and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks?" He asked Hermione stood and smoothed out her shirt "Sure, thank you Alissa." She said and walked out of the room.

"I heard what you said Alissandra and you are not that damaged either." Harry said giving his friend a smile, She smiled back "Thanks Potter now go drowned your newly wed ass in some whiskey.".


	2. Chapter 2

Narcissa Malfoy was up before her husband as usual, since the war she hasen't been able to sleep very good. She poured herself tea and added a nip of whisky to give the tea some bite, as she fliped the prohet open and found herself looking at one of the Weasley boys and a somewhat pretty young girl. "It won't last" she muttered as she let her eyes scrap over the title than she frowned and read into the paper. Her grip tightened as she read the ad for such a disgraceful way to break down basic pureblood laws.

She placed it down and found it to be the old daily prohet "Dinky!" She stated as their family house-elf winked in "Yyess ma'am?"Slurred the obliviously drunk house-elf "Get this dates paper." Narcissa stated briskly. The house-elf nodded and stummbled to the door, Narcissa shook her head in disgust of Dinky. She was the only one brave enough to answer the call of either masters and she was obliviously drunk most if not all the time. What was worse was she was in charge of breakfast dutites.

When Dinky stummbled back in Lucius Malfoy was up and sitting at the table across from his wife who ingnored him with grace, He looked worse than usual. His eyes where lined with a purple bruse from lack of sleep and his tall body was gaunt, His cheeks held a stubble that was ugly looking on him "Dear, what is this?"He asked pointing to a list of names on a part of the prohet "A list." Narcissa repied snippier than usual. "I know this Narcissa." Lucius said with a sniff, Narcissa's nose crinkled a little as she caught a unplesent wiff of her husband.

To entertain her own self health she lifted the page and read to her husband in a very annoyed voice "The list is a list of people who have tried the potion and have found their 'Soul Mate's'" She sneered as her eyes moved over the list "Potter married that Weasley girl, The other Weasley boy is going to marry that Lovegood child." Narcissa said "Longbottom is marrying that girl who runs the Leaky Cauldron." Then her eyes hit the name Hermione Granger.

"I guess that muggleborn was smarter than her friends." Lucius said with a tightness over the word muggleborn, He was trying to be a reformed citizen and not say Mudblood but years of saying the word won't change the ablitlity to not say it in only a mater of a few years. Narcissa read the prohet and then read it again and again "**This can not be right**." She sharply stated placing the prohet down and walking as elegantly as she could with her anger surging. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked at the paper that had small rips from his wife's dagger like nails.

His own face grew darker as he read the few words 'Hermione Granger will be marrying Draco Malfoy.' "Not that _mudblood_."He hissed forgeting his new and improved manerisms as he threw back his chair and went in search of his son.

* * *

The Grangers where enjoying quite a delisous meal prepared by Katherine Granger to surprise her husband Harold Granger with a decent meal. Katherine was like Hermione in many ways including her smarts but cooking ablities was a bit lacking. "This is wonderful." Harold told his wife who smiled proudly "Thank you, It took a couple of tries but I finaly got it right." She said as she heard a strange sound she got up along with Harold and walked over to there entrance leading into the living room. There stood a tall boy with short brown hair "Who are you?"Katherine exclaimed "Forgive me." He said as he turned around to face the Grangers "Hermione sent me." He said as he walked foreward.

Harold narrowed his eyes at him, He moved to elegantly to be a normal Muggle "You are a wizard."Harold stated "Yes I am." He smiled a smile that Katherine was sure could charm anyone who he wished for it to charm. "Adrian Pucey is my name."He added with grace he took Hermione's mothers hand and kissed her knuckles and gave her father a firm handshake. "Why didn't Harry or that darling Redhead come?" Katherine asked the boy. Adrian winced "Well ma'am maybe we should discuss this sitting down."He said carefully. Harold took his wife and led her to the couch where both of them sat down confused for why a complete stranger was telling them something about Hermione. "Is our daughter okay?".

Adrian sat down "Depends on your defanition of okay, She is in perfect health I am sure of that but alas she is in a tough place." Adrian frowned not sure how to put this "Go on." Harold pushed the wizard "In recent news our ministry has started a potion that disapates very old and ancient traditions for Pureblooded wizards, Like myself." Adrian moved his hand to bring attention to himself. "You see some pureblood believe that only magical blood should be kept within Witches and Wizards not muggles or muggleborns. A bonding would take place making witches and wizards have to live together and at least produce one heir at the time it was seen as a better way. At this time the Ministry of Magic has created a potion that in someway allows them to know who that persons soul mate is, Unfortunitly there is no trying it out. You must marry that person or else you will be taken to Azkaban our... prison " Adrian was struggling to put this in very muggle like terms.

Even he didn't quite grasp why in the worlds Hermione would intrust this to him "Our daughter did the potion but why!" Harold stated "She has so much to look forward to than being bonded to someone.". Adrian nodded "Marriage is the correct term now,sir. Hermione, Ron and Harry didn't know that so they walked into the office, well once you enter you must test or again as I have said be sent to Azkaban." Adrian felt very uncomforable being the barror of bad new or good news in a way at least Draco and Hermione would finaly find themselves in each other. He just hopes with less corateral damage than the poor head dorms.

"Who is the man." Katherine said sternly, Adrian didn't know how much the Grangers where aware of their daughters school years so he said hestantly "Draco Malfoy, A class mate of Hermione and I's.". "That boy sounds familiar." Harold said looking at his wife "Yes very." Katherine said shortly unhappy by this news "Why did Hermione not come to us to tell us this...news?" Adrian looked at Harold and said the only thing he knew to say "Sir, My only guess is she thought that I could give you another point of veiw for you. I was in the same house as Malfoy, A Slytherin, I also am good friends with Hermione. She must have had tons of other reasons but I must be to stupid to guess." Adrian explained.

"A Slytherin?" Harold and Katherine looked at each other and then at the boy who seemed so sweet for being in a house that was know for such cunning and selfish ways. "Understand this I was a couple of years older than Hermione and Malfoy." Adrian said hoping the muggle's would quit looking at him like the butt of a Blast-Ended Skrewt's. "Ah." Harold stood and helped himself to his scotch and took a seat again before asking a simple yet hard question "Tell me about this Malfoy boy. If he marrys our Hermione does that make her some prisoner?". Adrian kept a blank face as he thought about the words to discribe Draco Malfoy but all he came up with was arrogant, Pigheaded, stupid, cocky, and git.

Summoning up some extreme class on his part he said "Draco Malfoy is a difficult boy to handle and sometimes doesn't know when to shut his overly large trap but I am sure more than anything that him and Hermione will eventualy see what everyone else sees.". "And that would be?"Katherine asked taking her husbands scotch and knocking the whole thing back, Harold took his glass and frowned "They have a connection of sorts, You have to understand that Malfoy grew up with the same values as I did. We are not allowed to even look at a muggleborn witch like _that_ and Malfoy tried to hide it but from what I hear he liked Hermione since their fourth year. I remember seeing him in the final battle pushing Hermione out of the way of a curse sent by his Aunt Bellatrix, He has a scar now." Adrian tried to say the right things but it seemed like anything he told these Muggles they won't like the answer.

"He will not lock her up in a cage either." He added remembering the last part of Harold Grangers question. "Doesn't Hermione know?" Katherine asked her deminor changing completly, Adrian shook his head "I believe Malfoy didn't wish for her to know.". Katherine took Adrian's hand and gave it a squeeze "Tell me as our daughters friend. Is this Malfoy boy going to be good for her in the long run?" She asked him. Adrian nodded "I believe so Mrs Granger, Also Ginny and Harry Potter agree.". Katherine nodded "Our Hermione isn't happy but if it will make her happy than we will give it a chance." Harold said less moved than his wife. "I want to meet this boy before they get married, You tell Hermione that you have been tons of help to us." Harold added standing. Adrian did the same and took the mans outstreached hand in a firm shake.

"Now next time please ring the bell." Katherine added kissing Adrian on the cheek, Adrian gave a charming smile "Of course." He said thankful he didn't have to obliviate their memories to try again.

* * *

Hermione was ashamed of asking Adrian to tell her parents but she was ashamed and hungover so very hungover. So was Ron and Harry who sat in the study far away from Mrs Black portrait, "Never again." Ron groaned as he held his head in his hands "I don't think I will every look at firewhisky the same" Harry stated his green eyes looked darker "I have to get over to Ginny's to move her stuff in here but..." The sentance failed as he rushed to the bathroom. Hermione frowned as she tried to read her book but she kept on reading the same sentance over and over again, Her mind was rushing and it hurt. How would her parents handle the news? Would they disown her? She should have faced them but her Gryffindor courage failed her but she sent a Snake to do it.

Hermione forgot that Adrian was a Slytherin, "Here ya'll go... Where is Harry?" Alissa walked in with three steaming cups "Bathroom." Hermione replied and Ron groaned "Oh poor thing." Alissa said handing one cup to Ron who swallowed some and let his head hit the back of the couch again "Now there is no need to act like that Ronald." Hermione snapped as she took her own cup and sipped it. "You try marring Luna Lovegood!" He said Mrs Weasley was in full planing mode to make sure they marry within the month so her son wouldn't get taken away from her. After Fred's death she grabbed ahold of her kids a bit tighter, Harry walked in a colapsed on the chair "Here drink this and then we will head over to Ginny's also Ron, Luna was looking for you." Said Alissa as she handed Harry the cup and looked at all three of them with aproving glances.

Once they had drank all of their drinks Ron and Harry left with Alissa to Mrs Weasleys, When Hermione was alone she placed the book up and sat back into the chair and stared at the wall with the moving portraits. Now that her head was clear of the hangover she just felt ashamed "You look Intranced over that portrait of...Monster of the black lagoon." Hermione looked up at Adrian and blinked "When did you get here?"She asked "A few minutes ago, Mrs Black screamed bloodly murder at me again and then tried to chat me up, crazy bird." Adrian took a seat and looked at Hermione with his arms crossed "Your father told me to tell you that it is okay and he wants to meet Malfoy before you two tie the knot." Hermione tensed and looked over at Adrian "Am I a bad daughter?"She asked him.

Adrian shifted uncomfortably at that, He wasn't good at crying nor sad girls, and Hermione Granger tearing up just creeped him out. "No of course not, You thought that I would beable to show some insite to the pureblood side of it." He explained as he stood and walked over to the chair that Hermione sat in and knelt down infront of her. "They love you 'moine and also Malfoy might be the world largest prick but he isn't as bad as he seemed. Lucius is the one to watch." He said that made Hermione loose her composure and start crying. Adrian didn't quiet know what to do so when Hermione pulled herself into his arms he wraped is arms around her waist and stroked her head leting the Gryffindor Princess cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was mizerable and it was all Blaises fault or at least that is what Draco decided to tell himself, "It is all your fault." stated Draco as he poured himself some coffee that he got hook to on a trip to the Americas "Not a bit, Draco." Blaise said cooly as he sipped his tea wondering how Draco could drink such tar. "Gabrielle and I are happy and I for one do not understand why you must act so harshly towards this." Blaise said giving him a very nasty look as Draco gave him a cold look in return "Wouldn't you?"He said trying not to loose his cool like the other night.

"No." Draco raised an eyebrow "I do admit that Hermione Granger might not be the ideal witch for anyone and might be a know it all little swot but Draco this might work." Blaise's words rubbed Draco the wrong way "She isn't a swot and she was acutally willing to marry me." Draco snapped this time Blaise decided not to push his buttons and just let him rant, I was for the best before his parents find out anyways. " I was one of the first to use the potion in the baby stages Draco, Man that potion still has a very atractive sent. Heck I thought I found myself a goddess when I saw Gabrielle than after I walked out of the room I saw a few flaws in her.".

"How does that change the facts that I am going to be marrying Granger?"He asked his only friend at this time "Nothing much"Blaise said as if it was a second thought, Draco ducked his head "It so complicated." He mummbled as he got up from his table to wash his cup out "Yes it is, When are you going to inform your parents about your pending wedding to Granger." Draco's face darkened "I don't want for her to deal with their problems Blaise." Draco replied. He knew that his mother wouldn't be happy but would deal with the hand they got delt as long as she found out about the sipulations for the potion. His father on the other hand Draco shook his head "I can't expose her to that Blaise.".

"So thats your reason for not going after her in the seventh year repeat." Blaise said eyeing his friends rare moment of letting his feelings play in his face. Draco's eyes where a darker grey than normal and his mouth was set in a tight line "Yes." He said before he could elaborate two people blasted through the floo "Draco Abraxus Malfoy!" Blaise frowned and pulled out his wand pointing at himself and using one of Blaises specailty, transfigureation into a rather large black armchair. Narcissa Malfoy blasted through his poor kitchen door that rocked back and forth on the hedge "Yes mother?"Draco said his mask back on and he leaned on the counter with his wand hidden in his sleeve.

"Where is father?"He asked "Tea?" Narcissa's face darkened "Draco you know I do not want any tea." She said "Ah yes you are rather fond of the hard stuff." Draco said mocking as he raised to his full height as he father walked like a ball of fury. When Draco was little he would back down when his father acted like that but his father didn't have a wand now, nor a reasonable head on his shoulders to throw a decent punch. "Hello Father, Tea?"He asked his father who oblivously found the daily Prohet with the names of everyone getting married including his own name and Grangers. "What bissness do you have with that mudblood." He father stated, Draco's identical grey eyes glimmered just as dangerous as his fathers "Have you forgotten all of your mannors father? To much time to think since Severus cut off the dreamless sleep?"He sneered Lucius looked borderline madman with his long hair laying limp in his face and his grey eyes growing lighter and lighter with rage.

Draco knew he was going to need Severus to calm his father down but why not have a little fun before sending a note. "You don't know nothing boy. I am cutting you off if you even think of marring this mudblood swot." Lucius couldn't see how his son's face got darker each time he said that word nor how his wife's face was changing from pure outrage to a shocked expression "You don't love this girl Draco?" Asked Narcissa her blue eyes wide and her usual expression of smelling a horrible smell was lifted to a very surprised and confused expression. "Don't say such things Narcissa!" Shouted Lucius "Our son wouldn't dare go against the rules.".

Narcissa turned to face her husband letting go of her sons arm "Rules?"She said her voice was higher and pitchier than normal. At the chance to send the note Draco nodded at the moving armchair that was slowly moving towards the door."Your rules almost got us all killed! If our son loves a girl no matter how dirty her blood is to you, I will still love him!" She shouted "He will be cut off if he does than we will see how nice that tramp is to him!" Lucius shouted back at Narcissa. Narcissa raised to her full height and proclaimed rather boldly for a Slytherin "My money Lucius will go to Draco, I do have the whole Black Vault and Bella's. More than enough to keep our boy happy, besides if you would have gotten out you would have known that Miss Granger is more than wealthy." Draco couldn't help but feel a strange sense towards his mother protecting him.

This was the first time he actually saw his mother have the balls to stand up to his father, Lucius raised a hand and suddenly went flying into Draco's wall "That is enough Lucius." Replied a cool deep voice. "Thank you Severus." Narcissa replied takking her sons arm to comfort herself more than her own son who was griping his wand tightly. "You should have informed me of your pending marriage Draco, I have to use some of my private stock." Severus Snape scolded as he walked in a knelt down in front of Lucius who was knocked out and poured a light blue liquid down his throat. "I didn't think they would be so quick." Draco said darkly still angry at his father but knew not to take it out on his Godfather who at this moment was a better father than his own.

"Draco... Why Miss Granger?"Narcissa asked "He wouldn't know." Severus said bring the attention to himself as Blaise walked in and nodded at the group before heading into his room which was a saver bet than staying trying to drink his tea. "The Potion is to find ones inner soul mate, They will have to get married or risk Azkaban." Stated Severus as he flicked his wand and the knocked out Lucius Malfoy raised off of the ground "I will bring him back to the Mannor for you Narcissa." with that the Professor walked off with a slight limp to his walk. "Well I want to meet this Hermione Granger and her parents. Maybe in a muggle resterant so it will be comfortable for her parents?"Narcissa asked surprising Draco.

"Mum, you are not mad?"Draco asked Narcissa smiled tightly "Yes I am but I have only seen two people look like that in all of my years." Narcissa said softly. "Who?"Draco asked wondering what look. "Your aunt Andromeda with her husband Ted." Draco touched her on the shoulder and his mother shook it off "I am fine Draco, Adromeda and I are chatting. The other one is Severus towards Lily Potter. A very undying love the both of them had."She said Draco frowned he had never know that his Godfather loved Potters mother. Catching his look his mother sighed "Many years ago my Draco, but old wounds don't heal with a little time." Draco nodded and let his mother kiss on his cheek before walking towards his fireplace. Draco knocked on Blaises door and said "I am leaving."

* * *

Draco walked up to the muggle aparment complex and frowned at how to get into the house, He remembered his mother telling him how to get in and he thought about it and suddenly the aparments moved to reveal a very rundown looking home. Draco's nose curled up in digust as he walked up the steps and knocked at the door, Someone was screaming. He pulled out his wand and the door opened "Ah Malfoy." said a very tall boy who Draco barley remembered from his Quidditch team "Pucey."he said frowning "I was hoping to have a talk with Granger." He said feeling a little tingle of something strange.

The feeling grew as Adrian said "Sure but right now I got her into bed." Adrian moved out of the way for Draco and showed him to the kitchen where Mrs Black started to hollar "Trators! trators in my house!". "Oh shut up you loony old bird!" Pucey shouted back at the Portrait and walked through the doors "Who was that?"Draco asked wondering who on earth was in that portrait screaming "Walburga Black, Sirius's mother." Adrian said "Sirius Black?"Draco frowned at how famliar that name was "Your cousin" Adrian said with a smile "Blasted crazy loon that woman was." Adrian poured some tea and sat it in front of Draco who took it to be nice, He really wanted some coffee.

Draco sat with Pucey who was reading some book about muggle law of some sort "Why are you here?"He asked Adrian looked up and smiled "Not for the niceties are you Malfoy?" Adrian said as he went back to reading. Draco was about to ask again when Adrian said "Since you are Hermione's fiance I will let you get by with such rudeness, It seems I am use to it today." He muttered the last part mostly to himself "At any rate, Hermione and I are friends and co-workers. She had gotten me to inform her Parents when she was unable too.". "Granger lost her nerve?"Draco said Adrian frowned "Have you informed your parents Malfoy?"He said tightly. Draco nodded "Where they happy to find out their precouse Baby boy was marrying a muggleborn?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Pucey who smiled "I thought so. Why don't we go into the study until Hermione gets some rest." Adrian closed his book and stood.

Draco fallowed him quietly as they reached the study that was half of the room held a tapastry that looked like Doxy's had chewed holes in it. Draco frowned and walked towards the tapastry and looked at it "The most noble and ancient house of Black." He muttered "Your family tapastry, those burn marks I believe are well people banished off of the Black family or at least that is what Hermione told me." Pucey informed him. Draco found himself amazed by all of the people who he knew that he was related to Flint, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Yaxley and Longbottom. "Potter?"He said softly in confused "Harry's grandmother was a Black she didn't get cursed off of the tapastry because before they took a stand against Voldemort, They where considered the pureist purebloods next to the Backs and Lestrange's." Draco turned to face Hermione who stood looking at a small figure near the bottom of the tapastry "There is you." She said pointing.

Draco let his eyes move to look at himself smirking and proud this was him when he was in thrid year. "Are you okay now?"Adrian asked Hermione who looked better but her eyes where still red even after the shower. "I'm find thank you Adrian." She said her eyes on Draco who was staring at the moving portrait. He looked in deep though, his body was encased in all back and it made him look like porcelain and his blonde hair just barley fit in the ribbion he had tighted it in. Hermione decided that he looked rather handsome in the low lit study "I have to get home to fix Marcus some dinner will you be alright?"He asked Hermione who looked up "Yes i will be fine."She said Adrian smirked "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."He whispered hugging Hermione and then catching Draco's envious look he decided to egg it on by kissing Hermione on the cheek and giving Draco no goodbye he walked out of the study.

"Whats your deal with Adrian?"Draco snapped Hermione frowned and looked confused "What do you mean deal with Adrian? Didn't he explain? Adrian and I are friends and Co-Workers." She said as she moved to the chair and sat down "He might have mentioned that." Draco said still peeved at the disregard of him "Don't feel sore Draco, You are not Adrians type."Hermione said pulling out her wand and flicking it making a house-elf apear "Coffee please and make it dark." Hermione told the hous-elf. Draco looked surprised as Hermione turned to him "What would you like?"She asked "coffee" Draco said as he took a seat on a moth eaten chair that was rather comfortable. Hermione's eyes widened "Coffee?"She asked Draco raised an eyebrow "Did I studder Granger?"He asked her, "How about we move to the kitchens. This place always brings back bad memories."Hermione said faintly remembering Sirius telling her about his family his blue eyes twinkling as Hermione made noises of disgust as she found out what each person had done to be blasted off of the tapestry.

Draco watched Hermione's whiskey colored eyes darken to a muddy brown "Lead the way then." He snapped wanting that look to leave her face. Hermione snapped out of it as she could almost feel Sirius's hand touch her back as she turned and walked out Draco fallowing, Hermione paused on the stairs and held up a finger to her mouth and then she slowly walked down the steps silently moving down, Draco raised an eyebrow but decided it would be better than listening to the Crazy Lady Black screaming out rediculous words. He reached the last step and a floor board creaked making Lady Black start screaming "Blood traitors! Mudblood! Die! Die! Diee!" Draco yanked out his wand but Hermione caught his arm "No you don't, The blasted thing is spelled on and whatever you plan on blasting will come back at you." She said as if she had experianced it.

Narrowing his grey eye on her arm she yanked it away and turned hiding her blush "It is right threw here." she told Draco who walked down the hall following Hermione's form and he haulted as he saw a scary sight, House-elf hands and a head that had its eyes closed and its lips stitched shut. Curiously he reached out wanting to know if it was real or not but before he touched the house-elfs head its eyes popped open causing Draco to shout and throw himself against the wall his heart pounding "What? Oh...Gory go back to sleep." She said walking out of the kitchens to see Draco pressed up against the wall looking terrafide over the house-elf who had its creamy eyes wide open "Sorry, Fred and George did that when we stayed there for our fifth year, I still can not get them to turn it off. I stitched the mouth shut becuase the blasted thing was worser than Kretcher with his ugly slurrs about muggleborns." She said leaning Draco into the Kitchen and letting him sit at the table that looeked to be washed so much the paint was rubbed off.

"Sirius hated anything of his mothers and well the poor table didn't servive one of his drunk cleaning sprees." Hermione chuckled as she turned on the coffee maker and waited for only a moment before pooring two cups. "Cream, Sugar?"She asked Draco shook his head "No, black is fine." He stated feeling a bit embaressed over his reaction to a dead houself. What creeped him out the most was the fact that Granger was so calm about it and even stitched the poor things mouth closed, Miss S.P.E.W. leader actually harmed a house-elf and Draco wasn't too sure on how that made him feel. Hermione poured some cream and sugar and took in a sip "Alissa usualy makes the coffee for her and I, Ronald and Harry have not taken to the taste yet." Hermione said filling the dark kitchens.

"My mother would like to meet with your family, You do have family right?" Draco asked darkly deciding to just get it over with and stop enjoying watching Hermione's eyes lighten and darken with the lightening of the room. "I do have family, Malfoy, Good they want to meet you as well." She stated sharply, Draco's stomach curled unpleasently at the thought of meeting the Grangers after what he had done and called Hermione's family through the years. She must have told them all about him, "Which muggle resterant you would like to go to inform me so I will bring enough money for the both of us." He stated Hermione's wiskey eyes darkened "You will not be paying for anything of mine." She said "Yes I will, You will be a Malfoy remember, Granger?" He stated leaning forward slightly.

Hermione leaned closer and glared the heat from it alone was sure enough to send Draco into a puddle if he was made of Wax. "I will never take a dime from your_ family._ I would rather be cursed than have a dime of your blood money." She stated Draco was about to retort when a Black haired witched walked in with Ginny who grined "Hermione, Draco." She greeted as she walked in "Hello Ginevra" Draco stated threw gritted teeth "Malfoy, Don't get your ferret ass in a tissy." stated a very thick accent that made Draco pale a bit and turn to see Alissandra Louviere "Louviere." He stated she nodded in a greeting before opening the cooling box that Malfoy had seen on his trip to the states.

"Alissa you missed Adrian." Hermione said still glaring a warning at Draco who raised an eyebrow in a challege "Did I'ah? Well damn I was hopin' to get his recipe he had made for us that time." She said rubbing her temples as she took out a bag of peas and pressed it to the side of her head "Ronalds elbow." She stated Ginny nodded "Lucky for her Harry and I was moving the sofa around and caught her on her way down from being elbowed in the temple by Ron." Ginny said smiling at Draco who narrowed his eyes on her "Were you two going over things?" Draco nodded making Ginny smirk wildly "Reeaallyy." She said "So what kind of flowers and when do we go dress shopping?"She asked.

Hermione frowned "I have no idea. I don't really care for this wedding bissness" She stated grabbing her wand noticing with a slight smugness that Draco flintched "Accio Letters." She called and a small pille of letter flew over and she flicked threw them placing them in three piles "Where are you going to live?" Ginny asked "Not here, My home would be...better." He stated Hermione looked over her letter to narrow her eyes on Malfoy "We haven't disscussed it." Hermione stated "No need, I am not living with a screaming bird and headless house-elfs." Draco stated much to the amusment of Alissa who was starting to get a blistering headache.

"I am not living in that overly large _disgusting_ manor, especialy since I rather am not fond of your father and I don't believe he has changed to much on his moral standings." She snapped "Further more, I like living here." Draco's lips tilted into his famous sneer and Ginny looked over at Alissa as if to say _'See I told you so sexual tension_'. "I don't live will my parents Granger, I live a bit past Godrics Hallow." He stated watching a infruiated Hermione's face fall including Ginny's solome expression and Alissa looking down at her feet with the bag of peas pressed to her temple. "Fine." Hermione spatted "When do you suggest we move in, _Sweetheart_." She sneered making Draco think he imagnined that break down in Hermione's face.

"Tommorow." He stated before he could even catch himself "Fine." She said narrowing her eye on him once more before standing and walking out of the kitchen. Mrs Black screaming could be heard including a rather distructive bang "I'll go check on her." Alissa said softly walking out leaving Ginny alone with Draco who frowned "I messed up didn't I?"He asked her Ginny only raised an eyebrow "You wonder Malfoy?", "She gets me this way! Always pushing and now I have to live with her day's leading up to the Wedding, not to mention Blaise can't find a place in this short of notice." Ginny poored him another cup of coffee and smiled "At least you can get ahold of her at any time and not fight threw Harry or my brother." She said than she frowned "Godric's Hallow holds a lot of memories for Harry and Hermione. Harry's parents died in that town and the house still stands today with a statue of James and Lily Potter." "I didn't know that." Draco sighed "I just liked the house.". "I know that Draco, Have you told your parents?"Draco winced making Ginny frown "Bad reaction?" She asked "Severus had to come sedate my father, Blaise turned himself into a armchair in the middle of my kitchen and my mother deffended me.".

Ginny's face was of surprise so when Harry and Ron walked in to see Draco Malfoy sitting at there table across from him was a surprised Ginny "There's not enought whiskey in this place to make me care at the moment." Ron stated walking over to the cabniet. "Hello Malfoy." Harry said awkwardly as his wife smiled up at him "Hermione will be moving Harry, tomorrow we need to help." Ginny said trying to ingnore her brothers spitting and coughing "Wait just a darn moment!" Ron shouted "Where do you get off walking up in my house and taking Hermione away like she is your damn prize." He stated Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry raised an eyebrow at the 'My house' part of Rons outburst.

"Ronald, This is Harry's house." Ron blushed as Hermione walked back in "I am choosing to do it now than a after the wedding because of obliouse things like the Honeymoon." She said looking towards Draco who was going to say something rude about Weasel's soon to be wife but Hermione stopped him and had such a way with words just like his mother..Unfortuntly. He pulled her into his lap urning him a glare from both Hermione and Ron, A smirk plastered Draco's face as he realized how fun this can be "Yah Weasley, Hermione and I will be busy that week." he stated making Hermione shiver and blush a pretty red.

She couldn't figure out why he said her first name but the way it rolled off of his tongue made Hermione shiver and a warm body spread all over even down to her toes. Ginny smirked at her friends reaction, "I will be here around four, I will be bringing a friend to help me." Draco said standing up after letting Hermione slide down to the chair "Who?"Harry asked narrowing his eyes on Draco who knew why Potter was getting his wand in a knot. "He isn't a Death eater, Blaise Zabini if you must know." Draco stated turning on his heels and walking out of the kitchen and out of the house leaving the Golden trio and Ginny to process this new strange information.

Hermione paled and gripped her coffee, She was going to be living with Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco looked around his place with a cup of coffee in his hands as he leaned on the table facing the main door and the living room "She what?" asked Blaise well more like shouted. "Mate." Blaised leaned on the counter trying to get him to look at him and not the blasted door. "She is moving in." Draco repeated "In my house." Blaise stated "Don't ya think I would like to maybe have a say in the Know it all Gryffindor princess moving in!" His violet eyes reflecting his displeasure quite well.

"Blaise, She won't be bothering you at all." Draco said looking at the only friend who didn't assume he was out of his mind when he told him a couple of month's after the war that he wanted to give up the Malfoy name. After some handy work on Blaises part he convinced Draco not to do anything harsh like renouncing the Malfoy family name, Blaise let out a annoyed sound "Fine...the first time she bothers me or you wake me up to cart her somewhere, She outta here." He stated crossing his arms over his broad italian chest.

"Okay" Draco said relaxing slightly as he placed his empty cup in the sink "Also your helping me move her stuff." before Blaise could protest anything he walked out of the room leaving his friend glaring at the cup he left. "Bastard." Blaise cursed.

* * *

"I think its sweet." Luna sighed as her Ginny, Alissa, and Hermione was packing Hermione's clothes while the men handled the books "Easy enough for you to say Luna. Ron isn't your arch enemy from your school years." Alissa told the blond who was folding Hermione's shirts into triangles which was a bit odd but Hermione was too exausted to care "Who's going with you to set your stuff up?" Ginny asked after Alissa had passed her a bundle of Hermione's rogue under things that she knew for a fact she never wore probably because the tag was on the undiees and bras.

It was Hermione's only form of stress relief buying sexy underwear but when it came to actualy wearing it, she was too shy. "Damn 'Mione you have to at least tease Malfoy." exclaimed Ginny as she held up a red bra that was only lace "Ginny!" Hermione shouted her face turned rather red "I wouldn't lower myself to that point." She sootly stated. Luna sighed as she held up a dark green and sliver undes "Shame, Thease would make him come to attention." Alissa, Ginny, and Hermione stared at Luna who smiled her airy smile "I am not a virgin you know." She said placing the underwear back down "None of us are..."Alissa looked at Hermione who blushed "Nevermind, One of us is." She said then decided to spare Hermione the embaressment "I will go with her and deal with the charmin' snakes." She said.

Ginny smiled "I can go too, I mean what Harry don't know won't kill him." Hermione nodded "I will go too...I would like to Dodge Mrs Weasley for at least a day." all of the girls snorted and could give there sympathys for Luna who had to deal with the Weasley Matriarch. "Maybe it will get better" Hermione encuraged the younger girl who looked at Hermione than at Ginny who shook her head "It will get worse." She told Luna who pulled out a couple of suits "No offense Hermione, but I think I will go with Ginny." Hermione smiled "Its fine." She said as she coughed rather painfully and Alissa excused herself.

"She's really looking after you all isn't she?" Ginny asked Hermione frowned at the door as she forced her box to close "Yup." Hermione said "Ever since my accident." Luna's face tilted in a small frown "You will not let the Nargles get to you right?" Hermione nodded "Malfoy's a pest thats it."

* * *

Draco shoved down the nervous feeling as he saw Hermione standing at a grave stone that was in the cemetary across from his house, He walked across the street and into the Cemetary that made him shiver. "Granger, I thought I told you my adress." Draco stated wincing as Hermione looked up sharply at him "I am paying my respects Malfoy." She stated the other half of her sentace was left to Dracos imagination as Alissa popped in and so did Ginny "Hello Malfoy." Draco looked at Alissa like she was the devil. "Louviere." He stated "You know this wasn't exactly outside the town Draco." Ginny stated as she placed a rose down on the grave and Alissa moved around it nodding her head slightly "This isn't the right address anyways."He muttered as Hermione looked up at him and his hand twitched.

"Lets go please." Hermione spoke Alissa touched her on the shoulder and looked at her concerned, Hermione looked up at Alissa who then backed off knowing that Hermione wasn't going to start to have a panic attack. "Fallow me." Draco stated walking across the road and into the house that was a nice cottage "this looks homely."Luna commented making Draco jump not knowing that the blond witch was behind him "I bought it off of a elderly woman a couple of days before she passed away.". "how Ironic." Ginny commented Draco sent her a look before opening the door and the girls walked into a nicely decorated living room with a italian man half naked reading a book "Oh Lord." Alissa stated as Ginny smiled "I will deffinatly be visting.", "Me too." Luna agreed.

"Blaise." Draco stated threw his teeth as Blaise Zabini looked up from his book revealing more of his chesled chest "What?"He asked then he looked over each of the girls. "Caio, Potter, Granger, Louviere, Lovegood." Alissandra smirked "Why hello Mr Zabini." She curled her eyes glowing slightly as she took in the italtan who smirked back "Louviere you look lovely as always." He said standing and taking Alissa's hand and kissing the knucle. "Forgive me Granger for not greeting you properly." Hermione blushed as Blaise kissed her cheek "It..Its okay."She said as Draco scowled at his friend. Draco shoved Blaise away from Hermione and looked down at his fiance "Did you bring any of your things?" He asked Ginny nodded "Her clothes are in our pockets but the books well Harry's bringing them as soon as the car starts to work." She stated.

"Let me check the room, Blaise will you fill in Granger about the rules." stated Draco who walked away. Blaise let his eyes fallow his friends form before turning back around "Why don't you get those box's back to the right size and place them on the couch while I tell you the rules." Hermione's eyes raised at the word rules but decided not to make a fool out of herself. "One. No achlole at all, Draco and I believe that it is a pointless adiction." Hermione nodded "I didn't plan on it." She said Blaise nodded his move's were arrogant and he smirked as he said "When the in laws show up you let Snape know so he can deal with Lucius.".

Alissa frowned "Why?" She asked Blaise narrowed his eyes on the girl before replying "Lucius hasn't exactly faced his freedom right." He answered "PTSD right?" Alissa said "Post tramantic stress disorder, It is a muggle term but I have seen many wizards with the same condition after the war." She explained Blaise shrugged "Muggle things have no air here Miss Louviere" He stated than moved on "Also When my wife is here from France I expect privcy just like I will leave you and Draco alone."He sated Alissa pouted "Darn his married." She stated loudly for him to hear "Shame isn't it?"He said then looked back at Hermione who turned red "agreed is there anything else?"She asked the italian.

"Do you want the bed or the couch?'"Draco asked Hermione looked like a fish as she didn't know what or how to reply "The couch will be fine." Hermione said looking at Luna who gave her the same look Ginny was giving her. "Malfoy..come on." Alissa stated eyeing Draco with her blue eyes that had a erry red around the edges "No Granger, You will sleep on the bed, I will sleep on the couch until we are wed." he stated slightlt paling at how reder Alissa's eyes where getting. "Good boy." Blaise said shaking his head "Anyone like tea?"He asked Luna smiled "I do, i will help." She said "Coffee if you don't mind, for Granger and I." Draco told his best friend who saluted him "yes Lord Malfoy. I will be your house-elf." He stated taking Luna's hand and pulling the blond into the kitchen.

Hermione scowled at Draco who tutted "You look quiet like Severus, Hermione." he said "You didn't have to do that."She stated ingnoring the worst excuse of a complement that Draco could give her "He's use to it." Draco replied before pulling out his wand and the box lifted itself in the air and marched there way into the room "I have sectioned out four area's in the dressor and a adquate space for your clothes.", "Right."Hermione stated expecting most of the closet to be filled with Dracos clothes to one find one thirds of his clothes "Oh wow." Ginny said raising and eyebrow "Where are you keeping your other clothes?"She asked Draco turned a pale red "None of your busness Weasel.". Ginny gave him a look before shoving him out of the door and closing it before stating "Keep it up Ferret and you might rekindle the name Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret."

* * *

Hermione was going threw the boxes and then she paled "Ginny...Where is my underwear?"She asked "In there." Ginny replied shooting a look towards Alissa who was humming some old song by a muggle singer,Patsy Cline or something. All Ginny knew was if she heared 'I'm crazy' one more time than she was jumping the girl even if Alissa was greatly stronger than her.

"No not those, My normal undies." Hermione whined "Maybe the nargles in your closet took them." Luna said walking in with Blaise who shoved the coffee at Hermione who looked down to find it to be perfect "Draco." Blaise stated then he smirked catching sight of Hermiones nickers "Salazar Slytherins pointy nose, I never knew you had a thing for sexy nickers Granger." Hermione's face turned a bright red almost the color of Ginnys hair. "She isn't a prude nor a nun Zabini. Care to show me to the kitchen?"asked Alissa walking towards Blaise and like a Veela she made him forget Hermione's nickers and show her to the Kitchens "I wish I had an ounce of her apeal." Ginny stated shaking her head before turning to Hermione who was a bit unsetling being silent.

"Blaise Zabini just seen my underthings."she stated her eye widened "I know terrible isn't it, Now the won't be a surprise." Ginny stated urning a "Ginny!" from hermione who was now paniced about finding her 'good girl' undies "Listen, Just wear these and if you don't like them than I will buy you knew undies."Ginny told her overly smart friend who let out a rather loud "GINNY!"

"What was that?" Alissa touched Draco's arm making him yank it away "Nothing." She told him "Probably just Hermione finding out that Luna and Ginny disposed of a few ratty articals of clothing."She said Luna smiled "Its true." Blaise raised an eyebrow and decided not to embelish on the subject instead he kissed both hands of the girls "Have a wonderful evening"He stated before leaving to his room. Alissa fallowed him out and sighed "Such a man..." she sighed "He's married." Stated Draco harshly Alissa raised an eyebrow "Did I say anything about doing anything to him, Just apreshiated his body Malfoy." She stated "No need to get envious".

Draco's face turned into a sneer as Luna walked out of the kitchen "Why are you around Hermione anyways? Don't you have children to kill?"He asked Alissa's face darkened and her hand raised slightly then she balled her fingers in a fist and pointed her finger at him "Don't you give me that Shit. Ya don't know me you capon." She stated "Harry has alwasy been a friend of mine, Hermione needed my help and I gave her my word to help her." Draco's eyes darkened "For what?" He asked "Nothing, Not all of us are monsters hiding under peoples covers." She stated. Draco eyed her and then frowned "You were in the war.", "So were you." she countered as she let her hand drop "Malfoy this might not reach your overly dense skull but I am not that way anymore.".

Draco narrowed his eyes "Like you, unless your still the overly cocky death eater." Draco tried not to flinch but he did hold his arm where the faint dark mark stood. "I thought so." stated Alissa who stood and went to march out of the kitchens but paused "Be gentle to her Draco... The war left scars on her just like everyone else." then without looking at the blond Slytherin she walked out of the kitchens leaving Draco a bit frazeled. Draco Mafloy didn't like to be left out of the loop so when Alissa told him that, He felt the urge to demand to know everything but with year of experiance he learned that it wouldn't be a good thing.

He looked down at the white table as Ginny walked in giggling, One look at her friend and she haulted "Whats going on? Did your favorite owl die?"She asked him he looked up at Ginny with a frown "Besides my Aunt and the oblivous thing what else hurt Hermione?" Ginny paled and her eyes turned a darker brown. Draco felt his stomach clench "Ginny." He said as his friend had tears in her eyes "F..Fred and her had a thing going on...Nobody except I and George knew.."The redhead was trying her best not to loose it all over again as she went on "Nobody knows not even Ronald. George and I decided it would be respectful for us to leave her to grieve but...She started to see things, Hear things, the name of anyone who was harmed in the war would send her on a mission to make sure everything was warded. Don't be surprised if your wards become stronger, When Alissa came back from her mission I asked her to help Hermione and she did. Hermione's the reason why Alissa knows so much about PTSD, Post Tramatic Stress Disorder, You have to be gentle with her or she will replapse." Ginny was closer to Draco than ever before her hands rested on his as she said.

"Harry already told me she tried to hex Alissa because of a loud noise, the first sign is the nightmares." Draco pulled the redhead into his arms "I alwasy thought it would be the stupid Weasley not..._that_ Weasley." He stated urning a watery laugh from Ginny "You stupid Ferret." She stated slapping him lightly on the shoulder "That hurt Mrs Potter." He stated holding his arm giving her a wounded look. Ginny grinned and whiped the tear from her eyes "Now that is the Draco I want Hermione to see." She told him "She might."

* * *

Once all of her stuff was place in its proper spot and the girls had left Hermione felt fear settle in her stomach as she looked around the house that was now her, Dracos, and Blaises. "Granger, Dinner is done." Hermione jumped and pointed her wand at the itallian man who raised his hands "oh, Sorry."She said blinking mulitple times before the shadow of Lestrange clouded her vision. Blaise expression was confusion "Its okay, I should have knocked." He said as Hermione walked out of the door and into the very mondern kitchen. Hermione haulted giving a second look to see Draco flipping Malfoy with an apron on placing a cake in a stove, Blaise snorted as he sat down and poured himself some wine "My wife will be joining us later." he told her bringing Hermione out of her staring at the back of Malfoy who turned so she could see a rather pink apron.

"Pink is your color Malfoy." she stated as she sat down Draco scowled "Alstoria thought it would be funny."He said sitting down beside her, He didn't miss her edge away from him when her arm brushed his. "Isn't she a year younger than us at Hogwarts?"Hermione asked looking towards Draco who nodded "Her sister is Daphne?" again Draco nodded Hermione's eyes closed slightly "Poor girl." She said making Blaise frown "Her father is on the list of the dead" Hermione explained "He didn't want to stain his place in the ministry and his wife was a muggle-born witch who hid her true bloodline because of him." Blaise stated "Smart girl." Hermione smiling slightly before looiking at her plate that was proportioned like Mrs Weasleys' large chunks of pot roast, Potatos, Carrots, and Green beans. Blaise started to eat and Hermione did a bit but not enough for Draco to be satisfide "Eat Granger, I didn't poison it."

Hermione tensed "Its good, just not that hungry.." She said softly as she heard a familiar french accent "Blai'se? Love?" Hermione frowned her eyebrows knitting together as Blaise stood "Gabrielle." He said his voice taking on a softer note. Hermione turned to face the rather familiar blond daughter of the Delacours "'Ermione" She said smiling "I didnt know you knew my Blaise and Malfoy." She said as she walked in with all the grace her sister has "Gabrielle, I am very surprised how is the baby?"She asked Gabrellle smiled "Victorie is great a tad fussy when he papa is away but my sister is quite happy."She said resting her hand on Blaise's hand.

"You know her?" Draco asked rather rudely but Hermione nodded "Her sister is Fluer Weasley." She stated taking rather a sick enjoyment to seeing Blaise and Draco pale "Your related to Bill now Blaise.". "Zpeaking of B'll, He sends his love." Hermione smiled her whiskey colored eyes shinned at the mention of the oldist Weasley "Hermione is my fiance, Gabrielle." Draco stated the blond looked surprised and Hermione scowled at him. "Not brave Ronald?" Hermione smiled at the name Ron had proudly took when he helped Harry pull Gabrelle up from the water at the second task "No, He has gotten a lovely girl though.. I ended up with a aduqate match." She stated Draco raised a perfect eyebrow "A perfect lovely man she means." he stated Hermione eyed the slytherine "A man who is pushing his luck." She stated stabing a carrot rather roughtly.

Gabrielle looked at Blaise who stood and pulled her up with him and pulled her out of the kitchen "The'y have such tension...Have De always had dat?" She asked her husband who frowned Gabrielle scoffed "Men, Sexual tenstion." She stated eyeing him. Blaise still looked clueless, Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, Dinner was okay." Hermione stated trying her best to be nice to the Slytherin Prince "Care for some icecream?" Draco asked Hermione's eyes darkened "I don't eat Ice cream but thanks." She said carefully "I am tired, I think i will go to bed now. Goodnight." and with that she left Draco wondering how it was that the last time he had seen her she was laughing and eating ice cream..

* * *

_Hermione laughed as she bumped into Fred who grinned "Got double mint with Cockroach clusters, wanna try?" Hermione nodded leaned over and licked the ice cream that Fred had out streached from him. He jerked his hand making it smear all over her face "Fred Wealsey!" She shouted as she looked up her face covered in the green ice cream, "Think of it as a relaxing facial mask!" Fred shouted as he shot off with Hermione running after him laughing and giggling as she jumped on the red head and smeared the brown icecream all over his bright orange suit "Now was that really nessary?" He asked her trying to look at the mess she had caused. _

_"Maybe." Hermione stated the icecream all over her face as she pulled out her wand and clean off his back "Now let me." Fred stated leaning down and kissing Hermione._


End file.
